One Eye On the Sky
by Musiclover066520
Summary: The dragons burned all the land, except for a few small parts. But the raiders took it all away. Their only hope of survival is a small community laying west of them. But, there will be no escape. QuinnOC CreedyOC
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm new here and I need a beta for this story. This is a QuinnOC and CreedyOC as well. I hope you like this and please review.

Prologue

The night sky was beautiful and clear. The stars glistened in the night, but they were obscured by the smoke that was rising from the large mansion that housed many survivors of flying terrors of the century. Now, raided through, and children locked in different rooms, it was useless. A woman was on her knees looking upon the terrible. She screamed and struggled, despite her injuries, upon seeing her friend being dragged away by some men. Her lip curled in, in an attempt to bite back the tears. She tasted blood from her full lip, now made swollen by her earlier scuffle.

"Well, well, aren't you a pretty one?" The stench of a large dirty man filled her nostrils. Fear grasped her like an iron clasp. She wanted to run, but they held her tight. She looked up at the burning building in front of her. The raiders sure had fun picking at that place. The field of corn, if you could call it that had been picked through, leaving no hope of a next harvest. The tomato, cucumber, lettuce, radish and even the cows and horses had been picked on and eaten. If they weren't being digested in someone's stomach, it was being packed away for the future.

The man in charge of the raiders stepped in front of her blocking her view of the building. She struggled with the men holding her, only to hear their sickly chuckles.

"Oh, she's got spirit! I haven't had one like you in a while. Normally I prefer fare-hair, but you'll do for now. Your redheaded friend was taken already so, well, beggars can't be choosers." The man smiled. He had dirt, mud and ash all over his pale face. He had a rotting, greasy smile. His hair was slicked back with sweat. He was a very large man, and that doesn't mean obese. He had very large muscles. He could have been easily 6'5. For the 4'11 woman being held hostage by a man that was the size he was, the outcome wouldn't be pretty; especially if the man in question hadn't seen a woman in almost a year. The dark-haired woman looked the man square in the eye; her brown eyes verse his grey eyes.

From what she could feel, she broke her right arm and sprained her left wrist. Her pelvis bone must have been bruised but from her position on the ground, it was hard to tell. She also had a bullet wound in her shoulder. Her small form was covered in mud and her bleeding was now beginning to harden. She instantly felt her form was shaken violently, causing her to wince painfully. Upon assessing her wounds, she missed a question her captor had asked.

"What is your bloody name?" She remained silent. Slowly he grew angrier and slapped her across the face. The woman didn't think he would oblige with her right to remain silent… not that she would actually tell him her name.

"Fine, you look like a… I don't know…hmm… Sarah. Well, Sarah, do you want to have fun?" He looked at her suggestively. The woman thought that he would have been handsome if he just cleaned up a bit, and didn't have what ever he planned to do with her going around in his head.

"I'm guessing you will be extra fun. You have spirit and you can _defiantly_ fight back." He nodded to a few men who were carrying crates towards the vehicles they possessed. Many of them were sporting black eyes, concussions or some other like injuries.

"I'm guessing you know some sort of martial arts, mixed with kickboxing. You are defiantly going to be fun." In the distance, a woman's shriek echoed in the distance. The woman lifted her head at the voice. The man smiled.

"I wonder if you will scream like that." He turned back to her. The woman let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. A surge of energy ran through her as she looked up at the man. Slowly, she started to stand up. The man's eyes brightened, as the woman before him showed a strong streak of defiance. Then, she acted before he blinked.

Using the men holding her, she lifted herself, and lashed out forward with her feet, hitting the head of the raiders directly in the chest. She kicked her right leg up in a complete vertical kick, with the steel toe of her boots hitting the man behind her directly in the eye. She quickly kicked the man to her left in the groan before running at a breakneck speed towards the other woman's shrieks. Before she knew it she was in the forest behind the manor and ran through the forest, swift and quietly like how she was trained, getting closer and closer to her destination. She ran into the clearing seeing the men switch places, one man placing himself between the woman as if it was his right when she struck him behind the head with her fist, knocking him unconscious. Pain blazed through her hand, but she went to attack the man holding the redhead down. She grabbed a stick and began to hit and hit the man before her, giving her friend the chance to get up and get out of the brunette's way.

The man was unconscious within seconds. The brunette then heard the sound of other men heading in their direction. She instantly got up and grabbed a nearby rifle, when the redhead grabbed the woman from the back of the brunette's shirt and started to pull her towards the manor.

"He locked all the children… the children… my daughter," the brunette began in a hoarse whisper.

"I know, but the stables. We could warn a nearby community of them. These people came from the east. We should head west, and warn the community." By then they reached the stables with many horses, that wren't eaten or haven't been tied up for the future, running around outside the burning building. One of them noticed the women and ran towards them. The brown horse let the woman clamber up on them and took off in the given direction.

The brunette felt pain as she rode, but didn't bring it up. The rifle was strapped securely over her shoulder and she held onto the tall redhead. They ran into the distance, the redhead focused on their direction, while the brunette kept one eye on the sky and one behind her to see if they had any pursuers.

PLEASE REVIEW!! If you have any suggestions please let me know! I NEED A BETA AS WELL. So if you are ready to tackle this… go right on ahead! ;)


	2. Shelter

A/N Thank you to my reviewers St. Elmo-lover (love that name!), phangirl, Artemis'Fury, EcholaliaRicochet and to Phantom Creedy lover! Also, thanks to the people who put me on their alerts and favorites, and thanks to the people who are reading this now!

Chapter 1: Shelter

The dawn came; slowly creeping its way over the hills. A castled was nestled in the hills; parts of it were crumbled, but it still stood strong. In front of the castle was a tomato field. That was where figures occupied it.

Two men that were in a tomato field were picking some of the tomatoes. It was enough for them and the community to eat, but enough for a next harvest. A young man, around the age of seventeen, was helping them. He was lingering close to one of the men.

That man was very tall, about 6'2". He had greenish, brown eyes; they weren't quite hazel, but they weren't one color either. He had a brown hair and a beard. He looked at the boy next to him and smiled. He had a kind smile. The man next to him was also rather tall. He had dark hair that almost appeared black. He had bright green eyes. He had little scruff; his smile warmed many people's hearts.

The boy looked up to look at the sky, to see if any danger was lurking. As his eyes traveled down, he noticed a horse up on the hill. He started to think that someone let the horses out for a little walk, when he noticed; it wasn't one of their horses. He also took into notice that there were people on the horse; who looked like they were going to fall of at any moment.

"Quinn?" The boy walked a little forward; squinting his eyes. The man known as Quinn, turned.

"Yeah?" His voice was slightly scratchy. He walked forward, standing next to the boy. His eyes followed to where the boy was looking. He saw the figures. That was when one of the figures fell off the horse. There was a screech that echoed through the distance, a woman's voice.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"Jared, get a horse. CREEDY! Come help me!" The other man looked at the boy named Jared as he ran past him. He looked up to see the figures. One was jumping off the horse. Soon, they heard the woman shouting the other's name.

"Adriana! Adriana! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" Creedy and Quinn dropped their bags and started to run toward the women. The terrain made it difficult to climb the rocky hill. Quinn heard something behind him. He turned to see Jared coming up on a tall, dark horse. The horse tossed its head, well aware of the urgency. Quinn instantly ran over. He ushered Jared off. As Quinn climbed up the horse, Jared ran off.

"Get one of the doctors!" Creedy yelled. Creedy climbed upon the horse right after Quinn. Soon, they were galloping towards the wounded women. As they got closer and closer to the top of the hill, they saw a tall figure bending over a much smaller one. The tall figure had fiery red hair. The figure lying on the ground had brown hair.

As they got closer, they saw that they both were very dirty and probably hadn't had anything to eat or drink for a day or two. They saw that the brunette had many wounds. Some looked as if they varied from something sprained or broken, to many scratches. A rifle lay next to them. The two men finally got to the top of the hill.

The redhead looked up. The men found themselves looking into a pair of tired, mournful grey eyes.

"She's hurt." Her voice cracked as tears slipped down her pale cheeks. "I think she broke her arm, maybe a rib." Quinn got on his knees and looked at the small figure on the ground. Her head turned and Quinn found himself looking into a pair of the largest, dark brown eyes he had ever seen. She had freckles dusting her nose and across her cheeks. She seemed so tired. He could tell that her skin was naturally a darker shade, but because of her wounds, she looked paler. Her chapped lips started to move.

"Shh, don't talk." Quinn touched her forehead; to see if she was running any fever. When he concluded she wasn't, he stroked her hair. She was so worried, tired, and afraid. He noticed that a patch of cloth was bundled at her shoulder. He began to peel it away. The brunette instantly winced and gasped in protest. Quinn stopped without delay, but not before he saw the dried blood.

"What happened?" Creedy asked. He knelt next to the redhead.

"Raiders." The woman voice cracked again. Creedy and Quinn looked at each other. Quinn instantly stood up.

"Creedy," Quinn mounted his black horse and stuck out his arm to help the woman on the horse. Creedy gathered the small, broken brunette in his arms and handed her up to Quinn. The brunette moaned in pain.

"Vala!"

"I'll be right behind you," declared the redhead as she watched her best friend taken away by a stranger. She felt a warm hand wrap itself around her elbow.

"C'mon." The redhead turned to look into the other man's green eyes. "Let's not break your promise." Vala nodded her head and began to walk over to the horse. Suddenly the ground began to turn and shake beneath her, and the ground came crashing up to greet her.

Creedy instantly grabbed her around the waist. The horse; which he had to admit was very smart, knelt down so that he could get the woman secure on its back and head for safety.

He could see Quinn crossing the tomato field and was almost to the castle. He nudged the horse into a gallop. Climbing down the hill was much faster than the ride up. With seconds, they were at the bottom. Creedy looked up to see Quinn finally entering the gates.

Quinn got off the horse and turned to assist the brunette off. He turned just in time to see her eyes roll to the back off her head. Slowly she began to slide off the horse. Quinn cursed and caught her. He looked up to see Creedy entering the gates.

"WHERE'S MY DOCTOR?" Quinn shouted as he and Creedy carried the women in.

I know that this is a short chapter… but I promise that the next one will be longer! I'm currently doing a school musical right now so it's harder to update as often as I would like! Please review!


End file.
